1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing control apparatus, and a control method and a program thereof for printing am image on a recording medium based on input data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a printer for printing an image on a continuous sheet of paper such as roll paper is known. In such a printer, a plurality of rolls of roll paper may be simultaneously set, and printing may be performed on any of the rolls of the roll paper by switching paper feeding level (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-20585).
Such a printer can print images in various sizes by setting rolls of roll paper having different widths. Alternatively, such a printer can print images on different kinds of roll paper without replacing the roll paper. Further, also known is a configuration in which a printing order can be rearranged so that printing is consecutively performed on same-sized cut paper when printing on cut paper set in a cassette (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-29647).
However, when the printing order is rearranged so that printing is consecutively performed on the same recording medium, if the printing is to be performed many times on a specific recording medium, printing on other recording media may be endlessly postponed.